Ancient Laws
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Due to an ancient treaty, wine, and aesthetics, things heat up between Kili and Thranduil.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Need a change from writing evil Thranduil, so I decided to get a couple of unfilled prompts out of the way.

Elves have always fascinated Kili. From the time he was young he's been told to stay away from them. His Uncle has told him time how the elves stood by and watched while their people fled Erebor. How elves are faithful friends until the first signs of trouble. And yet, whenever elves have passed through the Blue Mountains, they have always treated Kili with respect. Certainly they've paid him much more attentions than any of the men ever have, bowing obsequiously and addressing him by his proper title. And they are lovely in a way that Kili has never seen in a dwarf nor in one of the race of men. This combined with the idea that they were always forbidden have made them an object of curiosity and often desire.

As he grew older, Kili's interest only increased, as he was acquainted with the laws and treaties of old. Most of them boring regulations that are only common sense. If someone committed a crime against a person, no matter what their race, that person must be given a fair trial and brought to justice. Mirkwood would send Erebor x amount of something or other and, in exchange, Erebor would send Mirkwood x amount of something else. However, one has always stood out in Kili's mind, mainly because it concerns him and he had had to find out about it himself.

He had found out about it on a visit to the Ironhills, when he had just turned 34. There were few books in the Blue Mountains and, whenever he had the chance to come to the Ironhills, Kili used the chance to peruse his cousin's library. He had been pouring over several records about Erebor and had discovered an ancient text that had caught his eye. It concerned both elves and him. Apparently, a treaty had been formed long ago between the elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor that the second born Prince or Princess would be married to the highest born, unmarried elf. It had taken much wheedling from Kili but, finally, Thorin had told him more about it. The treaty had been made when Middle-Earth was young and the boundaries of the Kingdoms were still being settled. By always having at least one heir to both thrones joined in marriage, both the elves and the dwarves were guaranteed the loyalty and protection of the other, should need arise. Given their proximity, if one was attacked, the other could be there in a matter of hours. It had been purely political and Thorin wasted no time in assuring him that, once the Kingdoms were well-established, the treaty had lapsed and it hasn't been practiced in generations. It was still passed down through knowledge (although apparently Thorin had hoped to eradicate it from his kin's knowledge by not informing his heirs), but it had been at least half a millennia since it had been invoked. Despite this and Thorin's attestations that Kili would never be married to an elf, Kili couldn't help but remain interested in the treaty. After all, it involved him with one of those beautiful, courteous creatures.

So, when they're hauled into the palace of Mirkwood, tired as he is, he can't help but be excited. He knows that nothing will ever come of the treaty, but it's still a way to see what his life could have been. And he's excited to get a chance to see this Elf King who could have been his husband in another life, yet who Kili's supposed to hate.

They're led into a chamber full of riches beyond anything even the Ironhills has. The floor and wall are made of intricate stonework, no doubt a testament to the former days, when the dwarves came and went as they pleased. Carved into them are pictures of leaves and flowers, giving testament to the elves affinity for nature, and gold runs through these carvings. Stones that seem to glow from within hang from the ceiling, casting light on all that's below. And at the head of the hall, seated on an oaken throne and more beautiful than any of the surroundings, is the Elf King.

His golden hair falls around his shoulders, shining in the light. His skin is pale and blemishless and his eyes are a piercing gray or maybe a blue. Kili can't tell at the distance, but they're simply stunning, either way. He studies them, as the guards lead their group up to the steps of his throne, his mouth set in a straight line, betraying neither anger nor pleasure.

"Gorgeous…" Kili breathes to himself, as he gazes with wonder on the elf. He wonders how his Uncle could ever hate someone so beautiful. "Hst!" He hisses suddenly, as Fili, who's standing next to him, digs his elbow into his side. He turns to glare at his brother.

"Don't!" Fili warns, glaring right back at him. "Uncle would kill you!"

Sticking out his tongue and pouting, Kili turns back to study Thranduil. The King's lips are now curled up, ever so slightly into the barest hint of a smirk. And he's looking straight at Kili. 'Shit!'

Kili doesn't have too long to muse on this, as their Company is brought to a halt. Thranduil's gaze lingers on Kili's face for a moment longer before moving on to study his companions.

After five long seconds, the King looks to the guards. "Remove their chains. They look nearly starved to death. Bring them to the dungeons and give them food, drink, and new clothes. Send a healer to tend to their wounds and allow them to bathe. It will not hurt to allow them to rest before I speak with them."

'And he's merciful, too!' Kili thinks as they're led away. 'Sort of!'

…..

The cell Kili's brought to is twice the size of his room, nice and warm, has a comfortable bed, a privy blocked by a screen, and a small fountain for washing. He's given plenty of food and water, he's brought to a room where he's allowed to bathe in private, he's given new clothes, and an elf tends to his spider-bite. Kili's never been in a dungeon before, but he highly doubts that this is typical treatment for prisoners. As far as imprisonment goes, Kili could get used to this. One thing bothers him. He is not allowed to see any of his Companions, including Fili. Kili can't remember the last time that he and his brother were forcefully kept apart and he doesn't want to. But they have only been here for a few hours and perhaps things may change. For now, Kili refuses to worry about it. His captors have treated him like a guest and there's no reason to assume that they won't behave the same towards his friends and family. And, quite frankly, he's too exhausted to worry. After he's finished eating and bathing, Kili falls back onto the softest bed he's ever lain in and falls asleep within seconds.

…..

When he awakes the next day, he's brought breakfast and then left alone for several hours. He's never been good at being confined but, after wandering around in the forest for so long, being able to relax and not have to worry about duties is refreshing. He misses Fili a great deal more now than the previous night, but missing him won't reunite them, so he forces thoughts of him to the back of his mind. What Kili can't ignore is his worry for Thorin. Fili, at least, is safe in the Elf King's palace. Kili has no idea when his Uncle was parted from them and no idea where he is. From what their company has experienced, Kili knows that the forest is a dangerous place. Who knows what else lurks there? He can only hope that his Uncle will be found by the elves.

It's around lunchtime when Kili's pulled from his cell, led down the hall, and brought up to the first floor. He's taken into what looks like a library. Two divans face each other in the center of the room and a sits between them. Perched on one of the divans is the Elf King.

He's clothed in scarlet robes and, while he doesn't look quite as ethereal the second time Kili sees him, he's still stunning enough to make Kili's breath hitch. The guards let go of Kili's arms and Thranduil gestures towards the seat across from him. "Please, sit." Kili nods and obeys. Smiling, the elf glances up at the guards. "You may wait outside. I will call you if I have need of you." The King waits until the door closes and, then, his lips still curved upward. "So, you are Thorin Oakenshield's nephew."

"Yes." Kili replies, nervously, not sure whether the King bears his Uncle the same ill-will that Thorin bears Thranduil. "Kili. At Your Service."

"I've heard of you in passing but I am glad to get the chance to meet you in person." Thranduil's eyes rove over him interestedly. "My name is Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, and I hope you have not found my hospitality remiss."

"Not at all. Only…"Kili trails off, unsure if it's polite to ask for anything.

"Yes?" Thranduil prompts him, his face not betraying any sign of offense.

"My companions." Kili finishes. "I was wondering if I could see them." He decides not to single Fili out. Just in case.

"Mmm…perhaps. Not now, at least. Maybe later." Kili's heart sinks and something must register on his face because Thranduil laughs and reaches out to lay a hand on Kili's cheek. The contact is nice and warm and closer than Kili ever thought he'd get to the King. "Take heart. I have no intention of harming any of your Company. They have been treated much the same as you, for I am not nearly as callous as your Uncle would have you believe."

"My Uncle-"

"Was found before any of your Company. His wounds have been tended to, he has been fed, and, while I doubt he is enjoying his stay, he has not been harmed."

Kili allows himself to relax just a bit. "Can I see him?"

"Perhaps later." Thranduil repeats, but he doesn't look annoyed. "These are dark times and a great evil has been threatening Mirkwood. Were you to pass through here at any other time, you might find your restrictions significantly lessened. However, too often have foes masqueraded as friends and, for the protection of my people, precautions must be taken. It's very likely that you will soon be allowed to freely move through Mirkwood. However, I'm afraid I can't allow that until I can make sure you're purposes are completely pure." He pauses and Kili knows that he's waiting for the dwarf to supply an explanation but, if Thranduil's asking Kili, that means that Thorin hasn't said a word and, if his Uncle wishes to keep their mission secret, then doubtless there's a good reason. So, Kili keeps silent. After a slightly awkward moment, Thranduil laughs. "But forgive me. You must be hungry. It's lunch time and you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Thranduil lifts one of the forks and dishes out several pieces of what looks like deer and some unfamiliar fruit onto a plate. "Please." He holds out the plate to Kili. "Eat."

Kili's not nearly as hungry as he was last night, but it has still been a few hours since he ate and he's never been good with going long between meals. He reaches out to take it and, as he does so, his hand grazes Thranduil's. Blushing, Kili takes the plate and pulls his hand away, apologizing. With a small smile, the King assures him that it's okay. Cutting the meat into pieces, Kili concentrates on his food and manages to eat at a reasonable pace, neither hurried nor too slow. Through it all, Thranduil watches him, never eating anything himself, simply studying the way Kili's lips move with an intensity that makes Kili feel both uncomfortable and excited.

After Kili's finished, Thranduil picks up a goblet and fills it with wine before holding it out to Kili. "Wine?"

Kili nods his head and takes the proffered cup, drinking from it deeply. It's much sweeter and stronger than the ale he's used to and he's not entirely sure he likes it. Still, he keeps it in his hand, just to be polite.

"Now." Thranduil prompts, regarding him warmly, as if Kili's the apple of his eye and Kili can't help but wish that that was true. "I was hoping that we could talk about your journey. It's not often that dwarves pass this way. I can scarcely remember the last time it happened." Kili keeps his silence. "There must be some reason for this sudden journey."

Kili shrugs. He knows that he needs to answer carefully. If what he says contradicts what anyone else may have said, the Elf King will grow suspicious. "I'm not sure. You'd have to ask my Uncle."

Thranduil looks at him indulgently. "Come now. Surely you have some idea."

Kili takes a sip in what he hopes is a nonchalant manner. "As far as I know, we're just passing through." The wine's really potent! He can already feel a certain light-headedness coming on. To save himself from making a gaffe, he puts the goblet down.

"I see." The King's voice takes on a slightly colder tone and Kili knows that Thranduil doesn't believe him.

"I'd tell you if I could." Kili struggles to regain some of the regard that the King had seemed to have for him.

"I'm sure you would." Thranduil's voice remains stony.

"You've been so kind and I'd like to repay that kindness, I just…can't."

"I understand."

Thranduil sits back, surveying the dwarf. His beautiful face becomes a mask, not showing any emotion, but Kili senses that the elf is disappointed in him and the Prince feels a sense of dejection. Kili knows that he can't tell Thranduil what the elf wants to know but he wishes he could. There's something about their host that makes the dwarf want to please him. Things lapse into silence and Kili picks up the wine again to cover his lack of ease. The wine makes it hard to think, but it distracts him from the current situation. He takes another gulp, concentrating on the taste. It's some type of berry, he thinks.

"What…"Kili breaks off. What had he been going to ask? He drinks again to cover his sudden memory loss.

"Yes?"

"I…" He struggles to remember and takes another sip of the wine. It's really quite good, once one gets used to it. Even if it- "What…wine…this?" No. That's not the right phrasing. He finishes the "The type…I…" He finishes the goblet. The Elf King's eyes are narrowed and that's not okay because it ends up making the shadows pool around the wrinkles that that causes and the darkness is starting to block Kili's view. "I think-"

Thranduil stands and walks around the table, taking a seat next to Kili and taking the goblet from his hands. "I think you've had a bit too much. Perhaps-"

Before Thranduil can finish speaking, the darkness completely covers the Elf King's face and Kili can feel himself falling and falling and falling until strong arms catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters.

Well, this isn't at all like Thranduil had planned. He had thought that he'd treat the young dwarf kindly, give him some wine to loosen his tongue, maybe take advantage of the fact that Kili was clearly entranced by the Elf King's beauty, and come out of the interrogation with the information that Thorin and his elder heir had refused to give him. Clearly, those plans will need to be placed on hold.

Thranduil gently lays the Prince back onto the cushions, moving back so that he can hoist Kili's feet up onto the couch. He'd forgotten that the young Prince would have never tasted anything stronger than ale from a tavern. Maybe some wine from the Ironhills. But nothing quite so strong as Elvish wine.

"Kili." He says softly, brushing a lock of hair from the dwarf's face. The Prince murmurs something incoherent but doesn't open his eyes. Thranduil takes a napkin from the table, wets it in the water, and wipes it across Kili's brow. This time, the young dwarf's eyes open just the tiniest bit, looking up at Thranduil in confusion. "I hope you can understand me. You've had a bit too much wine. I'm going to have you brought back to your cell now. We'll continue our chat later." Kili groans and lets his eyes close again. Rising to his feet, Thranduil goes to the door and bids the guards to come in. "Carry him back to his cell and stay by him in case he gets sick. Let me know when he awakes."

…..

When Kili wakes up, he remembers only bits and pieces of the previous…day? night? hour? He's not really sure. His head hurts and his stomach's queasy and he just wants to… rushing to the privy, he's just barely able to make it before his stomach contents come rushing out his mouth. Behind him, a key turns in the lock.

"Are you alright?" A voice asks, but Kili's too weak to answer.

Slowly, he crawls over to the fountain and rinses his mouth out. A hand touches his back and Kili looks up to see the face of one of the guards. "Back to the bed?"

Kili manages to nod and the elf helps him to his feet. He half-carries Kili over to the bed and lets the dwarf flop back down onto the mattress. "Thank you…" Kili manages to get out.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Kili shakes his head. "In that case, I'll be right outside." Kili nods and, a moment later, he's alone.

The dwarf rolls over onto his stomach, burrowing his head into the pillow to block out the light from the ceiling. He can't remember a time when only one goblet of wine got him drunk, let alone made him pass out. The Elf King must think him naught but a child! The thought would make him a lot more embarrassed if his stomach wasn't churning and his head pounding. Kili wishes he'd pass out again, if only to get away from the headache and nausea. He really hates hangovers.

…..

It feels like hours that he's lying there, but in reality, he has no idea. He's sure that the hangover makes it seem longer than it actually is. He knows it's not nearly long enough before the key turns in the lock, making a grating sound that does nothing to help his headache. Kili looks up, thinking it must be the guard, and flushes when he sees that it's Thranduil.

The Elf King closes the door quietly and walks over to Kili's side, his feet making no noise. "I'm afraid I owe you an apology." Kili's eyes narrow in confusion. "I'd forgotten that the effects of Elvish wine on one who's never tried it before." He perches on the bed. "It's much more potent than regular wine."

"It's okay." As horrible as he feels, Kili's still intensely aware of how close the elf is to him.

"How do you feel?"

"Like my stomach's on fire and like my head is about to explode." Kili mutters.

Thranduil makes a sympathetic noise. "Lay your head back down. It'll help." Reluctantly, Kili obeys. A moment later, he's glad he's done so, as it hides his blush when the King starts threading his fingers through Kili's hair. "Does that feel good?"

"Mmhm." Kili manages, a bit bashfully. He really doesn't want the King to stop. "How long was I out?"

"About twelve hours. It'll be another hour or so before you're feeling completely better."

Kili wrinkled his nose. "Isn't there anything that can make it go away?"

"Just time." Thranduil takes hold of some strands that are down by his face. He starts moving them in ways that feels different. It feels nice but…

"What're you doing?"

"I'm braiding your hair." Thranduil explains. "It'll keep it away from your face if you're sick again."

"Thank you, but my hair never stays in braids." Kili had given up trying years ago.

"Have you ever tried Elvish braids?"

Kili snorts. "No. My Uncle would kill me."

"But, you're Uncle's not here right now, is he?"

"No." To be perfectly honest, Kili's curious to see whether they'll be a difference.

"Well, then, let's give them a try."

"Okay." Kili murmurs into the pillow.

Thranduil's fingers continue twisting Kili's hair, working quickly and deftly for another five minutes. When they stop, Kili lifts his head up. "All done."

"Can I see?"

The King smiles. "Not right now." He laughs at Kili's pout. "There's no mirror down here and I was planning on continuing our chat once you sobered up, anyway. We'll simply conduct it in my quarters and you can see them then. Alright?"

The idea of being in Thranduil's bedroom makes Kili shiver and he wants to say that they can go there now, but he's worried he'll sound too eager, so he merely nods.

"Good." Thranduil stands. "Now, lie back down and get some sleep. I'll send for you when it's time." He places a hand on Kili's shoulder and slides it down until it's resting over the small of the Prince's back. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye…" Kili whispers, doing as the Elf King says. He doesn't mention that he doesn't think he can sleep with the excitement in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters.

Kili doesn't end up going to sleep. He's not sure if it's the pain or the excitement that keeps him awake, but he's still conscious when the guards come to get him. He's led up the stairs and up and up until it's clear that he's in the living quarters. They take him through a door and into an opulent sitting room. The set-up is much like the other one, but this one has a fireplace, numerous decorations, and its furniture is made of the finest materials. It's truly fit for a King.

Thranduil's not there, but the guards sit him down on one of the couches and leave him. Kili's not sure whether he should try to run. After all, no matter how nice Thranduil is, he's still their captor and Kili's family and friends are somewhere in this palace. Kili ultimately decides to stay put; he doubts that the guards would leave him completely alone. They're probably at the door and, even if he could take them, where would he even begin to look?

He waits for about ten minutes before a door at the opposite end of the room opens and Thranduil enters at an easy pace. "I apologize for keeping you waiting." The King says. "I had a small task that took just a little bit longer than I thought it would."

"I-it's alright." Thranduil's dressed in a dark green robe that highlights his pale skin and offsets his blonde hair nicely. Kili doubts anyone could find it in oneself to be angry with the elf while he looks so...so, ethereal, he supposes is the right word.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? Not wine, of course. But anything else?"

"No; I'm not sure if I could manage anything." Kili admits, looking down at his lap in embarrassment.

"Well, perhaps later." Thranduil says, his voice kind. He takes his seat across from Kili. "Now, I believe we were on the subject of your journey and its purpose?"

"Yes, we were." Kili reluctantly admits. He doesn't want to talk about this. He can't tell the King what he wants to know and that's sure to make Thranduil angry with him. "But I'm afraid I don't know what it is."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Thranduil presses. "I find it very odd that your Uncle has not told you the reason for his trip of his."

"I do, as well." Kili replies. "But he hasn't said a word." Thranduil sighs. 'Now I've done it.' Kili thinks, unhappily.

But, to his surprise, Thranduil smiles at him. "Very well. I suppose I'll just have to ask another of your Company." He rises to his feet again and, for a terrifying moment, Kili thinks that the Elf King is going to send him away; after all, why should he talk to Kili if Kili has nothing to offer him? But Thranduil doesn't do that. "Come, now." He indicates with his head the door that he had entered through. "I believe I promised you that I'd let you see the braids?"

Kili rises a bit more quick than probably prudent, but he can't help it. He's been feeling the braids ever since they were woven and they still haven't unraveled. He's hoping Thranduil will show him how to do them before they leave; they may be Elvish but they're braids and, finally, he'll be able to partake in this rite of passage. Thranduil turns and leads the way, Kili following him.

The room they enter is even richer in its decorations, but the one thing that draws Kili's attention is the large bed against the back wall. _This is Thranduil's bedroom!_ The thought makes Kili shiver. In a good way.

The King leads Kili over to stand in front of a full length mirror. The elf parts Kili's hair in the back, pushing the braids forward to rest on Kili's shoulders. The sight of them truly astounds Kili. They're much more delicate than dwarvish braids, although just as intricate. And they show no sign of being ready to unravel.

"Well?" Thranduil prompts. "Do you like them?"  
"They're beautiful." Kili breathes, then blushes. "I mean, none have ever stayed in before."

"Would you like to keep them in? I could bead them and then they would stay in longer."

"I'd like that." Kili admits.

"Then follow me."

…..

Thranduil leads Kili into his closet, where there's a large ottoman in the center of the room, big as a mattress, and a wall of mirrors. He bids Kili to sit on the edge, while he fetches his brush and a box of golden beads from a shelf. Then, Thranduil kneels behind Kili, his legs straddling the Prince from behind. Slowly and with care not to hurt the dwarf, Thranduil begins to comb out Kili's hair.

You know," Thranduil begins, "having you here's reminded me of something. A certain law." The King shrugs. "Hasn't been practiced in years, of course. Quite antiquated, really. I only thought of it because of you." Thranduil knows that he needs to proceed quite carefully. He doesn't want to give the young dwarf false hopes but neither does he want to scare the dwarf away. Kili, judging by the way his eyes widen slightly and he fixates on Thranduil's reflection, is more than just interested. "A long time ago, when Erebor and Mirkwood were still quite new, our ancestors created a treaty. That the second-in-line to the throne of Erebor," he gives Kili a small tap on the top of the head, "that would be you, would marry the highest-born, available elf of Mirkwood. Did you know that?" Slowly Kili nods his head. "Really?" Thranduil arches his eyebrow. "I wouldn't have thought Thorin would tell you."

"He wouldn't have," Kili replies, "but I found the treaty in an old book in the Ironhills and asked him and he finally explained it."

"Well," Thranduil glances back at Kili's hair, "no doubt he didn't want you to worry. It hasn't been practiced for over 500 years. There was little chance that it would be invoked." He gives the dwarf a reassuring smile. "I do not say this because I am interested in marriage." Thranduil thinks he sees a flash of what disappointment in Kili's eyes. "Indeed, we hardly know each other. However, I have heard it said that you find me…gorgeous, was it?"

Kili's pale cheeks are now a crimson red. "I…I didn't…I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you…I just-"

"And why do you think I'd be offended?" Thranduil laughs. The Prince doesn't reply, looking at their reflections as if he's not sure this is a dream or reality. "You are quite lovely, my Prince." He reaches down and runs the back of his hand over Kili's cheek. The dwarf sighs and leans into it. "Anyone would be lucky to have you." Thranduil moves his hand down to cup Kili's chin and tilt the Prince's head back so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I wonder, perhaps, if you'd be interested in sharing my bed for the night?"

The dwarf Prince continues to look at him for a moment, as if he's unsure whether he's supposed to answer, but then, he reaches up and pulls Thranduil's head down, gently placing his own lips on the Elf King's, as if he's unsure whether or not this is the right way to accept Thranduil's offer. Deciding not to allow the Prince to wallow in self-doubt, Thranduil pulls Kili upward, slipping his tongue past the young dwarf's mouth. He's rewarded with a moan, and then a whimper, when Thranduil breaks off the kiss to lay Kili back onto the cushion and straddle his waist.

Thranduil looks down into Kili's eyes. They're filled with nervousness and excitement. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" Thranduil inquires, brushing a stray lock of hair from the Prince's face. "We can stop at any-"

"No!" Kili protests, vehemently, then glances away, shyly. "I-I've wanted you since I first saw you."

Thranduil smiles down at the dwarf, benevolently. "Then who am I to deny you?" He gets up and walks over to one of his drawers.

"Wh-where are you going?" Kili complains. Thranduil fishes out a bottle of oil and holds it up in surprise. "Oh." Kili blushes again.

He blushes quite a lot, Thranduil realizes, and the King wonders how long it'll take before Thranduil can turn Kili into a wanton without the ability to feel anything besides desire when the Elf King touches him. Not too soon, the King hopes. The blush is really quite endearing.

Thranduil kneels at the foot of the ottoman and, oh so slowly, starts to unbutton the dwarf's tunic. When that's out of the way, the King teases off the Prince's underclothes and, finally, Kili lies completely exposed to Thranduil's eyes.

The King reaches out and runs a hand down the pale skin of the dwarf's muscular chest. The Prince is an even greater prize than Thranduil had imagined. Kili's nipples already stand erect, despite Thranduil not even touching them, and the dwarf's cock is already hardening. Kili himself looks up at him through wide eyes, his lips slightly parted, as if in anticipation.

Leaning down, Thranduil presses his lips to the Prince's again, relishing in Kili's passionate and eager response. Kili's hands come up to clutch the back of Thranduil's head, holding the King to him. Thranduil chuckles into the dwarf's mouth and slowly pulls away, moving downward. The Prince whines in displeasure, but those quickly turn to moans as the King trails kisses down Kili's neck and abdomen, letting his tongue flick out every once in a while.

When he takes the Prince into his mouth, Kili's hips buck and the Prince releases a gasp. Thranduil starts to swirl his tongue around the head and Kili's hands come up to thread their fingers through Thranduil's hair. The King reaches up and gently unravels them, laying them down on Kili's sides, keeping them in his own. Thranduil starts to move his head forth and back along the length, relishing how vocal the Prince is. Before Kili can come, Thranduil pulls away.

"Wh-what…" The Prince looks up at him.

"It's my turn, my Prince." Thranduil laughs. He picks up the oil and opens it. "You'll enjoy this, too, I promise."

He _does_ want Kili to enjoy himself. The King just doesn't want the Prince to come until Thranduil's deep inside him. He pours some of the oil onto his fingers and slips his fingers down between the Prince's legs, running one finger around the opening. Thranduil holds the bottle against it and tilts it, pouring the cold liquid over the Prince. Quickly, before it can run down, the King uses one finger to push some inside. Kili gives a whine and pushes against it, making it easier to get in. The Prince is extremely tight and this causes Thranduil to pause and glance up at his partner.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asks. He suspects not.

Sure enough, Kili bites his lips, looking down at him with a nervous expression on his face. "Does that matter?"

"I just want to make sure that you want this. If it is your first time, are you sure you want it to be with someone you barely know?"

"I'm not stupid!" The dwarf snaps. "I can make my own decisions."

Thranduil shrugs. "Very well." That's good enough for him.

He continues to stretch the Prince, working the one finger for quite a while before he slips in the second. Kili is delightfully sensitive to his every motion and whatever compunctions Thranduil might have had about taking advantage of the young dwarf's inexperience slowly slip away. There can be no doubt that the Prince wants this and, while Thranduil certainly doesn't intend for this relationship to go beyond sex, it's not as if the King's going to throw him away after one use. He doubts he'll ever tire of the dwarf. He adds a third finger and, when the Prince is all but begging him to take him, he pulls them out. Kili whimpers at the loss but Thranduil slips his robe off and removes his own underclothes before pouring more oil in his hand and rubbing it onto his erection.

The King presses the head against the dwarf's opening. "This is going to hurt." He tells Kili, gently. "But if you relax and we take things slowly, it'll start to feel good, do you understand?" Kili nods taking a deep breath in anticipation. Slowly, Thranduil starts to push into the Prince. He halts when Kili lets out a cry of pain. "Breathe and try to relax." Kili gives a nod. "Do you want to stop?" Kili shakes his head. "Good."

The King waits until he feels the dwarf relax and then pushes in just a little more. This time, it doesn't take as much time for Kili to adjust and Thranduil's able to go all the way in on the next push. On the next thrust, Kili's much more relaxed and, by the third, he's writhing in pleasure, moaning like a whore. It doesn't take long for Kili to come and Thranduil quickly follows him. When they're finished, Thranduil braids Kili's hair, as promised, and carries him out to the bed. The rest of the night is spent in caresses and whispers of sweet nothings in the young dwarf's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters.

Thranduil wakes early the next morning, as always. Kings cannot afford to sleep late. Apparently, the same cannot be said for young, dark-haired, Dwarven Princes. Kili's fast asleep, his head nestled into Thranduil's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around the Elven King's waist. When Thranduil tries to ease out of the Prince's grip, it only tightens and Kili makes a small noise of protest. Despite his better judgment, Thranduil finds the corners of his mouth turning upward. It would be very easy to become fond of the young dwarf. He'll have to be very careful. Shaking his head, Thranduil reaches down and runs his fingers through his new lover's hair.

"Kili." He says gently. The dwarf groans and buries his head deeper into Thranduil's chest. The King shifts into a sitting position and reaches down to shake the Prince's shoulder. "Kili, we need to get up now."

"Why?" The Prince says into the King's chest.

"Because unfortunately I cannot lay in bed with you all day. I have duties." Thranduil can feel the Prince make a face, but he sits up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, your majesty." Kili yawns.

Thranduil chuckles and reaches out to brush the back of his fingers along Kili's jaw, causing the young dwarf to blush. "While we are alone, Thranduil will be fine." He pulls the Prince into a nice, slow kiss, before forcing himself to get up and head to his closet. He quickly pulls on his clothes and brings Kili's out with him. He tosses them to the Prince and heads towards the door. "You should get dressed. We'll eat together, but afterwards I must leave. I have an important meeting to attend to and you do, as well, although a separate one."

That isn't entirely true. Thranduil does have a meeting to attend, but it's not for about an hour after he leaves Kili. Still, if Kili knows exactly what Thranduil has planned, he might not be willing to warm the King's bed again. He speaks to the guards outside, telling them to have breakfast for two sent up and giving them orders on what to do after he leaves. When Thranduil reenters the room, Kili's dressed and seated at the foot of the bed, looking at him inquiringly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Thranduil takes a seat beside the Prince and pulls him back so that Kili's head is resting in his lap, "I thought that you might wish to see your Uncle and brother today." He runs his fingers over the Prince's hair, careful not to disturb the braids.

Kili's face splits into a wide grin. "Really?"

Thranduil finds himself smiling back. "Of course. I did say you could and I thought that you'd prefer to see them sooner rather than later."

The dwarf sits up and pulls the King down into a deep kiss. "Thank you." He whispers against Thranduil's lips.

"Well, if this is the response I get," Thranduil laughs, "I'd have thought of it sooner."

He brings their lips together again and the next few minutes are filled with light touches and fond kisses. Kili's the one that breaks it off, but only when the servants enter with their breakfast. The Prince keeps his eyes averted from the newcomers, clearly embarrassed. The servants, for their parts, take little notice. They know their business.

Kili and Thranduil speak a great deal over breakfast. Thranduil learns that Kili enjoys archery and makes a mental note to take him down to the practice range. However, that's about all Thranduil learns about his new lover. The dwarf is also fascinated by elven culture, which all the other dwarves seem to despise. Kili's curiosity seems boundless and Thranduil finds himself answering more questions than asking them. Eventually, though, they finish eating and Thranduil leaves the room, having Kili escorted from it, as well.

…..

Kili's disappointed that he can't spend more time with Thranduil. Last night had been…well, amazing. Kili's touched himself before, but it's never felt anywhere near as good as when Thranduil had done so. And the actual sex! It had hurt at first and it had felt strange but, towards the end, Kili had started to actually enjoy it. He's curious to see what'll be like the next time. If there is a next time, he reminds himself. Thranduil had only asked him for the night and, while the King seemed to enjoy him, Kili knows he can't count on a second time. Still, he hopes…

But Kili pushes those thoughts out of his mind, as he's led back down towards the dungeons. He's going to get to see Fili and Thorin! He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed them until Thranduil had told him that he could see them and then all the emotions came rushing forward. When the guards lead him into the room Thranduil and he had been speaking in two nights ago and Kili sees the two of them standing there, he throws himself forward into their arms. He knows it's not the way a Prince should behave, but he doesn't care and neither of them bother to correct him.

"I've been worried about the two of you." Thorin tells them. "Have you been harmed?"

"No, Uncle."Fili replies.

Kili shakes his head. "The King has been very kind to me."

Thorin makes a face. "Of course he will be for now. He hopes to get information." He looks at them. "Have you told them anything?"

"Of course not!" Fili replies indignantly.

"We know better than that!" Kili rolls his eyes, although he thinks that his Uncle would prefer Kili to eagerly recount to Thranduil every single secret of their family and their quest to Kili sleeping with the Elf King, but he decides that Thorin doesn't need to know this particular part of Kili's life.

His Uncle holds up a hand. "I did not think you would, but I needed to make sure. It's not as if I had told you not to. But I am now. Not a word about our quest, do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle." They chorus.

But Kili has to add, "But wouldn't it be better if we did?" His brother and Uncle turn to look at him incredulously. "I mean," he continues a bit nervously, "Thran-The King says that he'll let us go if we just tell him what we are doing in his kingdom. That's not too bad, is it?"

Thorin narrows his eyes and tilts his head to the side before responding. "Are those elvish braids?"

'Oh, shit!' Of course that would be the thing Thorin notices. "I was sick and he braided my hair to keep it out of my face." Kili explains. He thinks it's a good enough explanation, but Fili and Thorin are looking at him with an odd mixture of concern and exasperation.

"Are you still sick?" Thorin asks, he pulls Kili to him and presses the back of his hand to Kili's forehead.

"No. I'm all better now. I just…the Elvish wine was-"

"Elvish wine?" Thorin's voice is sharp and his hands move to Kili's shoulders holding the younger dwarf away and looking sternly into his eyes. "You drank Elvish wine? How much?"

"Just a goblet, but-"

"A whole goblet?!" His Uncle's voice rises and both Kili and Fili flinch. "Where did you get it from?"

"The King. But he-"

"That-" Thorin continued his rant, muttering a few choice phrases in Khuzdul about Thranduil and his parentage.

"Uncle-" Kili tries to interrupt. He gets even more panicked when Thorin switches to threats and starts pacing. Fili just looks confused. "Uncle, please-" Finally, Kili reaches out and grabs Thorin's shoulder. "UNCLE!" Finally, Thorin turns to look at him. "It was an accident and he didn't hurt me. I'm sober now. Can't we just talk about something else? We might not have that much time together."

Thorin looks repentant and places a hand on Kili's cheek. "You're right. I am sorry, I just…I was worried about you. Come." He gestures to the divans. "What should we talk about?"

The rest of the visit is spent talking about little things. The food. What happened after Thorin and the Company were separated. Kili can see Thorin's displeased glances at his nephew's new braids, but he doesn't say anything. About an hour later, the guards reenter and pull Fili and Kili from the room. None of the Durins are pleased by this turn of events, but they don't struggle; to do so would be pointless. Kili's disappointed to find himself led back to his cell instead of to Thranduil's bedroom. Still, he supposes that, as the Elf King's not there, there's no point in being there. He hopes that he'll be brought up that night.

…..

Thranduil waits for the word that the Durins' reunion is finished before he goes down to the interrogation room. Thorn is seated on the couch, facing the doorway, and his face takes on an expression of very thinly masked rage.

"Thorin." Thranduil inclines his head slightly, taking the seat opposite his prisoner. "I trust you enjoyed your little reunion?"

"Yes." Thorin replies abruptly. "May I ask what the purpose was?"

Thranduil raises an eyebrow. "Does there need to be a purpose? Other than giving an old friend time alone with his nephews?"

"With you there's always another purpose."

Thranduil nods. "Well, you're right there. To tell you the truth, I did it mostly for you nephew." Thorin looks at him suspiciously. "Kili." Thranduil explains. "He asked if he could see you and his brother. I saw no reason to refuse him."

"And what do you care about what my nephew wants?" Thorin asks, his voice holding a deadly quiet.

The Elf King shrugs. "I like him. He's young, spirited, and courteous. Not to mention attractive, but-"  
"If you touch him-" Thorin snarls.

"Peace, Thorin!" Thranduil laughs, holding up a hand. "I like my life very much and I have no doubt that you'd end it if I brought harm to your precious Kili. Besides, as I said, I want him to be happy; I would never lay a hand on him against his will." Of course if Kili gives himself to Thranduil willingly…

"You gave him Elvish wine."

The Elf King allows himself to wince. "A small oversight on my part. I'd forgotten how it can affect those of other races. But, as you can see, he's recovered and hasn't been given another drop of it."

"And while he was intoxicated?" Thorin prompts. "What did you do to him then?"

"As I've said, I would never-"

"Lay a hand on him against his will." Thorin finishes. "But his judgment would have been compromised. If-"

Thranduil feels a flash of annoyance. "I did not take advantage of him, if that's what you are insinuating!"

"You braided his hair!" Thorin accuses.

Ah, Thranduil had been hoping that would nettle Thorin. Still, Thranduil can't help but be amused at how much Thorin appears to be making of this fact. "To keep his hair out of his face! He liked them so I redid them for him. It's not as if they're courtship braids!" Thranduil rolls his eyes. He had debated using those, but had decided that that would be going too far. He doesn't want to get the Prince into too much trouble. "Really, Thorin, I am not the monster you make me out to be. If you had asked your nephew, you would have heard that he's been relatively well treated. He's been given food, rest, and the same type of cell you have." Thorin doesn't look very reassured. "You know," Thranduil decides to get to the point, "if you don't believe me, you could easily see to his safety yourself. All you need to do is to tell me your purpose in passing through my realm you can take your nephews and your other companions and leave."

Understanding flashes in Thorin's eyes. "So that's what this was about. Threatening my nephews in hopes that-"

"I am not threatening them in any way!" Thranduil snaps, getting annoyed at the accusations. "Regardless of what you choose to say or to keep hidden, you and your kin will not be harmed! However," he conceded, "I won't deny that I had hoped that you would see that you could have them back and that you would give up this foolish silence."

"Our reasons for traveling are none of your business." Thorin stubbornly repeats.

"As you are traveling through my realm, it _is_ my business." Thranduil insists. "But, perhaps absence will make the heart grow fonder." He rises to his feet. "Do not count on seeing your nephews again anytime soon." He exits the room and tells the guards to take Thorin back to his cell.

Thranduil meets with his son for lunch and then returns to his quarters, doing whatever he feels like doing to pass the time. Come nightfall, he almost summons Kili, but decides against it. He doesn't want to overwhelm the young dwarf.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Also, this leans more on the film version, since I'm drastically changing the time-line. However, if you can ignore that little bit, most of it will be compatible with the book.

Kili's disappointed when he's not summoned to Thranduil's bed that night. It's not completely unexpected. After all, Kili may be…have been a virgin, but he's not stupid. He knows that some people only want to bed a person once. And Thranduil has stated that he doesn't want marriage. But Kili hadn't thought that that meant he didn't want anything after the first time. However, it's been less than a day, so Kili tell himself not to lose hope.

The Prince attempts to force himself not to dwell on the beautiful Elf King. These attempts are mostly unsuccessful, until about halfway through the night, when there's a knock on his door and someone whispers his name. Kili's surprised when, upon peering through the bars, he sees their burglar! He had thought that Bilbo was still wandering around Mirkwood and is relieved to find that the Hobbit has sneaked into Mirkwood with the Company. He's not so relieved to hear that the Halfling is working on a way out; Kili wishes that he could spend a much longer amount of time among the elves. Still, Kili realizes that it's vital to their quest that they escape, so he doesn't attempt to talk Bilbo out of it.

Anyway, Bilbo's appearance distracts Kili from thoughts of everything other than their mission and it's morning before the thoughts of Thranduil return. Kili doesn't even have time to begin feeling frustrated before the guards come and lead him from the cell.

The dwarf is thrilled to be led directly into Thranduil's bedroom. As soon as the guards leave them alone, Kili launches himself at the King, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. He knows it would be more prudent to wait for the elf to make the first move, but he can't help himself; he's desperate to secure some place in Thranduil's life.

Kili's worried that the King will push him away, but Thranduil kisses back, chuckling into the Prince's mouth. "I missed you, too, my Prince." He whispers, when they have to break off.

"I..it's been a long time!" Kili says, somewhat defensively.

"Did it feel like I was complaining?" Thranduil raises a dark brow in a way that seems both elegant and seductive. Kili blushes and drops his gaze. "I have some free time today and I was hoping that we could spend it together. Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course!" Kili replies, thrilled that the King seems to be taking an interest in him. Perhaps this signifies that the dwarf's earlier fears are unfounded.

"Perfect." Thranduil smiles at Kili, making the Prince feel as if he's the only one Thranduil cares about right now. "I was thinking that perhaps we could go to the archery range? I would like to watch how you handle a bow. And I am sure that our styles are very different. We could learn much from one another. That is, if you don't mind…"

"I don't!" Kili says quickly. He's heard that the elves are damn near perfect shots and, from what little he's seen of their archery, he can believe it.

"Wonderful." Thranduil indicates the door. "Shall we go now?"

Kili can only nod, excitedly.

…..

The dwarf really is quite good. He hits the target nearly every single shot and, on the rare occasion he misses, he's never too far off. Thranduil makes one or two suggestions, but they're not too vital. While Kili's never been taught any Elvish techniques, he seems to have picked up on them instinctively. Thranduil's generous with his praise and Kili glows with pride while being outwardly humble.

The King pretends not to be familiar with some Dwarven techniques and allows Kili to 'teach' them to him. In truth, there're very few things that Thranduil hasn't learned in his many years. However, the interaction lessens Kili's shyness and seems to please the dwarf. By the time Thranduil takes Kili back to his bedroom, the dwarf is bold enough to push Thranduil back onto the bed and start to untie the King's robe. The advance is most welcome, but the King has hoped for something different this evening.

Thranduil takes Kili's hands in his own, not moving them away from the tie, but stopping them from their actions. The Prince looks down at him, a pout on his lips. "Now, now." Thranduil laughs, reaching up and caressing Kili's cheek. "There's no need to looks so disappointed. I'm merely wondering whether you'd be willing to indulge a certain…desire of mine."

The dwarf looks intrigued but slightly wary. "What is it?"  
"Do you remember everything we did the night before last?" Thranduil asks.

Kili's cheeks flush. "You know I do!"

"Then you remember when I took you into my mouth and-"

"Yes!" Kili cuts him off, looking from side to side, as if others might be listening in on their conversation.

"And how would you feel about doing that to me?"

The Prince's eyes widen and it's difficult to say what he's feeling. "I-I-I've never done that before."

Thranduil pulls Kili down so that he's lying on the Elf King's chest. "It's not difficult. All you need to do is lick and suck until I come."

"I'd probably be terrible at it." Kili adds quietly, as if to himself.

The King of Mirkwood chuckles and runs his fingers through Kili's hair. "I would talk you through it, of course. But I do not care how skilled you are. All I wish is to see how beautiful you'd look with your lips around my cock." Thranduil feels the Prince shiver and wonders whether it's with anticipation or fear. He tilts Kili's chin up and kisses him. "But, if you do not wish for it, I am perfectly fine with doing whatever you'd prefer."

Kili's quiet for a moment and Thranduil's about to apologize but, then, "You'd tell me what to do?"

"Of course. If you want to. I don't want you-"

"I want to." Kili interrupts.

…..

And Kili does. He wants to give the Elf King the same pleasure that Kili had experienced two nights ago. However, he sincerely doubts he is able to. After all, Thranduil's had several thousands of years of experience while Kili has had one night (and, really, that had been more of Thranduil stimulating Kili).

Thranduil raises a brow at this sudden statement. "Are you sure? We don't need to-"

"I'm sure!" Kili snaps. He hates it when people assume that, just because he's young and inexperienced, he can't make his own decisions! He's dreamed of having an elven lover for years and now that he has one, Kili's anxious to please him.

The King laughs and strokes Kili's hair. "I didn't mean to offend you; I only meant that you shouldn't feel pressured. "

Before Kili can reply, Thranduil rises from the bed and walks over to the fireplace. He picks up a small bowl that's lying in front of it. He glances back at Kili and tilts his head towards an armchair, before going to sit down in it. Kili rises and goes to stand in front of the King. He can see now that the bowl is filled with a dark liquid. There's a brush in it and Thranduil picks this up, turning his gaze to Kili.

"Do you like chocolate?" The King asks.

"I…I don't know." Kili replies, uncertainly. "I've never tried it."

"It's an Elvish delicacy. Perhaps you wouldn't have encountered it in the Blue Mountains." Thranduil smiles and holds the brush up to Kili's lips. Hesitantly, Kili takes a lick and then another. The substance is creamy and sweet and like liquid candy. "I'll take that as a yes." Thranduil pulls the brush away and dips it in the chocolate again. Parting his robes, he takes the brush and begins to layer the chocolate onto his cock.

"What are you doing?" Kili asks, curiously, wondering if this is something elves usually do before intercourse.

"You said that you've never performed fellatio before." Thranduil explains, never halting his actions. "It can be a bit…disconcerting at first. It takes some getting used to. I don't want you to come away from this regretting anything. This will make it enjoyable for you, too." He stops and sets the bowl aside. "Now, I want you to kneel in front of me." Kili obeys, looking up at the King's face. Thranduil spreads his legs and, suddenly, the King's erection is right in front of Kili's face. "All you need to do, is lick and suck until you get all of the chocolate off, alright?"

Kili nods, timidly. It suddenly seems a much bigger deal than it had been when they had just been talking about it. Thranduil places his hands on the dwarf's shoulder and Kili takes a deep breath. Deciding that the only way to do it is to actually do it, he leans forward.

…

To say it's the best Thranduil's ever had would be an exaggeration, but that's not unexpected. After all, how many people can honestly say that their first time was perfect? However, it's far from the worst. The timid licks that Kili begins with slowly turn into eager laps and, by the end of it, the dwarf is brave enough to take Thranduil into his mouth and start sucking, looking every bit as pretty as Thranduil thought he would. It's enough to make Thranduil moan and whisper praises as he struggles to keep from thrusting. It takes all the strength the King has to pull out, coming in his own hand. After all, he hopes to do this again and he doesn't want to push Kili too far.

"Thank you." Thranduil breathes, after he has come and Kili's looking up at him questioningly. The King pulls his lover up and into his lap, pressing a kiss to the young dwarf's mouth.

"Was I…did I do it right?" Kili asks.

"You were wonderful." Thranduil tells him, sliding his hand down the Prince's pants, not bothering to wipe it off. Kili groans in pleasure as it wraps around him and he spreads his legs a little wider. "And now, I think it's your turn."

The King moves his hand along Kili's length, bringing him to completion with strokes and jerks and whispers of gratitude in the dwarf's ear. Afterwards, Thranduil takes Kili to his personal baths, washing them both clean and relaxing with the Prince in his arms. The King enjoys the intimate moment, knowing that it won't be until the day after tomorrow that he gets to spend time alone with the dwarf. Tomorrow, Thranduil has a feast to attend.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters.

The next time Thranduil sees his Prince is in a haphazardly erected healer's tent after what will become known as the Battle of the Five Armies. Kili's lying on a cot between his brother and Uncle. All three of the Durins are gravely injured, but Thranduil's eyes are drawn to the youngest.

Kili's eyes are closed and his breathing is laborious. His lips are parted ever so slightly, as if in pain, and are almost white. The stab wounds and gashes have been skillfully bandaged by his cousin, Oin, but Dwarven medicine is not enough to heal Kili.

Thranduil gestures towards Fili and Thorin and his healers go to their sides to tend to them. As King, Thranduil should be the one tending to Thorin, but he finds himself unable to care about tradition at the moment. The Elf King kneels next to his young lover, brushing a strand of hair away from Kili's face. The braids have either come out or been undone by now, although, Thranduil notes with amusement, there are traces of clumsy imitations. Then, not wasting any more time, the King gets started. He unwinds Kili's bandages, wincing at the whimper that thatcauses. Reaching for the bottle on his belt, Thranduil opens it and slowly pours the water into the wounds. The water has been distilled from the athelas plant and it will quicken the healing. Next, he takes various herbs and sprinkles them throughout layers of fresh bandages. Thranduil uses these to rewrap the wounds and then all he can do is wait.

Around him, his healers and other dwarves are busy tending to the other wounded and Thranduil takes the opportunity to lean down and press a kiss to Kili's brow. Sighing, Thranduil sits back and gazes on the dwarf's prone form. The Elf King has let this go too far. He should have stopped the moment he felt anything but lust for the Prince, but Kili is so affectionate and, really, who could help but to want to please him? Thranduil certainly couldn't. And, now, Thranduil is much too fond of the dwarf for the elf's own good. It isn't in the safe, distant way that Thranduil allows himself to indulge with other mortals. This form of caring goes much deeper. It isn't love. Not yet. But it isn't far off and Thranduil knows that he'll spend many long hours by the dwarf's bedside, doing everything in his power to heal the Prince and ease his pain. And should his efforts prove for naught, he will not be able to put this off as just another mortal dying. The King knows that he should force himself to go away, having one of his healers tend to Kili. After all, the more time he worries over the dwarf, the more this affection will grow and for an immortal to care so much for a mortal will mean only agony when said mortal inevitably dies. However, Thranduil also knows that he will never be able to rest easy until he has personally seen Kili recover. And, so, Thranduil remains with the Prince, holding Kili's hand and pouring athelas water between Kili's lips.

…..

It's only after a week of doing this, repeating the treatment every few hours, that Kili finally opens his eyes. Thranduil's been gazing down into the dwarf's face, hoping for some change for so long that, at first, he's not sure that it's really happening. But, after a second, he realizes that deep brown eyes are looking back at him and then he snaps to attention.

"Kili! How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

The Prince blinks, looking extremely disoriented. "Fili…Uncle…"

"They're alive. They-"

"Where…they…they were hurt…I need-" Kili tries to sit up and gives a cry of pain, falling back into his cot again. Not to be deterred, he tries to roll over, but Thranduil stops him, placing his hands on the dwarf's shoulders.

"You need to rest. Your-"

"They got hurt…" Kili repeats, narrowing his eyes, as if he can't understand why Thranduil won't let him up.

"You're hurt, too." Thranduil replies firmly. "They would not thank you for doing harm to yourself just to go to them."

"Where are they?" Kili demands.

"Right next to you. Your brother is on your right and your Uncle on your left. They-" Thranduil sighs in frustration as Kili feebly tries to turn again. "They are being tended to as we speak! Please, my little Prince! You have been unconscious for a week! You need to rest!"

Finally, Kili stops fighting him, settling for craning his head as much as he can. "I can barely see them! I need to make sure they're alright!"

"They are alive and recovering. At the moment they are unconscious." Thranduil keeps his voice level. "However, they are being tended to by my healers as we speak and-"

"When will they wake up?"

"I don't know. However, seeing as their wounds are similar to yours, it would not be unreasonable to expect them to wake up within a few days."

"Days?" Kili's eyes widen, as if this is the worst news he could hear, and Thranduil's reminded of how young the dwarf is.

"Yes. Days." Thranduil repeats, reaching out to run his fingers through Kili's hair. "I know it seems long, but the three of you came very close to dying. Your bodies need to recuperate."

The Prince is silent for a moment, a contemplative look coming over him. Then, "So you saved our lives then?"

"I suppose so."

"Then I guess a thank you is in order."

Thranduil smiles. "You can thank me by getting better.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters.

Recovering is, quite frankly, boring. There's nothing to do but lie there and wait to get better. Kili's thankful that Thranduil stays by his side most of the time. Instead of the occasional visit that Kili had expected, the Elf King only leaves him when he's needed elsewhere or when it's night time. It has to be annoying. Kili knows that asking for updates on Fili and Thorin every hour or so can't make it easy. But Thranduil never complains once.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity (but in reality is only two days), Thorin blinks his eyes open. Kili has been dozing lightly, but the raspy "My nephews…" is all it takes for Kili to wake up.

In the next couple of hours, healers bustle around Thorin, while Kili brings Thorin up to date, Thorin forbids Kili to risk his life to save Thorin's ever again, and Kili promptly decides to disobey this order, should the situation ever arise. However, Kili's soon spared being the object of his Uncle's wrath and concern, as Fili wakes up and Thorin proceeds to give him the same lecture he treated Kili to.

Thranduil allows his healers to tend to Fili and Thorin, choosing to remain next to Kili and, while Kili's sure that part of this is to ensure that Kili doesn't attempt to get out of his cot and crawl over to see his Uncle or brother, the attention pleases the youngest prince. Kili can at least entertain the idea that Thranduil feels something other than lust for him.

After Thorin and Fili awake, time goes much faster. Although it's clear that they're hurt, the fact that Kili's able to talk to them eases his mind. At least, now, they can tell him if they're feeling like they're about to die.

The bad side to them being awake is that not even a near-death experience can stop Thorin from doing all he can to draw Thranduil from Kili's side. At first, Thorin just calls the Elven King over to thank him for caring for the Durins and to give an apology for Thorin's stubbornness (Kili's sure that 40% of this is politics and 50% cock-blocking). However, after that, Thranduil returns to Kili's side and Thorin's expression grows grim. The next week or so involves Thorin talking to Thranduil about everything from trade agreements to what the Elven King's favorite color is (Thorin insists that this is to have his tailors make a gift for Thranduil, as a token of Thorin's appreciation, but Kili highly doubts this). Fili seems to be in on the plan and, every time Thorin speaks with Thranduil, Fili involves him in conversation so that Kili can't possibly keep track of and be part of the conversation that the two Kings are having. The visits from the Company help Kili manage his irritation, but he's still annoyed that the only time he can speak with Thranduil is when his Uncle is asleep. After all, Kili's sure that it won't be long until Thranduil goes back to his woodland realm and forgets all about their tryst.

…..

Kili plans on spending as much time as possible with Thranduil once he's well enough to get up, but that turns out to not be very easy. The battle may be won and Erebor may belong to the Durin's, once again, but there's still much to do. Though most doorways were too small for Smaug to get through, the Throne Room, the Dining Hall, and several other formal halls have their pillars and walls broken and scorched. The rooms that haven't been damaged by Smaug are covered in dust and infested with insects and rodents. In addition, there's food that needs to be bought and stored, medical supplies to be bought, and letters to be sent. The dwarves from the Iron Hills and Thranduil's subjects help with the rebuilding and transporting of goods, but that still means that the Company, Fili, Kili, and Thorin in particular, are busy establishing written and verbal contracts and agreements. Thankfully, Dain and Balin had managed to smooth things over between Erebor and Mirkwood and Laketown, but there are other alliances that needed to be reestablished. Through it all, everyone seems to be waiting around for orders on what to do and the Durins are the ones that they look to.

With how busy everything is, Kili scarcely has time to see Thranduil for anything but political meetings. A month goes by and, before Kili knows it, Thranduil needs to return to manage his own kingdom. Kili tries not to be too disappointed. After all, Thranduil had told him right away that he didn't want anything more than a little fun, but Kili had hoped that that would change. But, Kili was now the Prince of Erebor and the Kingdom needed his attention. Reluctantly, he pushed his lover from his mind and focused on the good of the Kingdom.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters.

It takes a little over eight months to get Erebor up and running again. It's still not living up to its former glory (or at least so Thorin says), but it can be considered a kingdom, as opposed to the ruins of one. And now, it's time for a celebration, which is why Kili is now seated on Thorin's left hand side (Fili occupying the right), welcoming royalty from all over Middle Earth.

In just five more hours Erebor will host its first Feast since its reclamation. In addition to showing off the palace and giving everyone an excuse to have fun, this Feast serves a much more important purpose. While most alliances have been reestablished, few written agreements have been made. Gold and jewels are all well and good, but they're useless if one cannot spend them. So far, trade has been done on an as-needed basis. However the Kingdom will need a more guaranteed source of goods. By inviting foreign leaders to come visit Erebor, the Durins are also ensuring that the leaders will have the confidence to sign trade agreements that will last for longer than one or two transactions. And then there is the issue of marriage.

While Erebor itself might not be as powerful as it once was, the treasure horde is large enough to rouse more than a few interested parties on behalf of the visiting nowadays arranged marriages weren't technically practiced in Dwarven culture, members of royal families are still highly encouraged to find "their one" in someone with whom a union would be beneficial for the whole Kingdom and Erebor could certainly use a high connection. Fili and Kili and even Thorin will have to at least be courteous to any potential suitors. Kili, however, is still hoping that Thranduil wil make an offer.

The Elven King has been back to Erebor now and again, but only for short visits and only on political business. Kili never has the chance to be alone with him at these times; Thorin or Fili always seem to find a way to be present. Kili and his lover have exchanged more than a few letters and, while Thranduil's are always affectionate, there's never any mention of making their relationship into something more. But, Thranduil will be at the Feast and Kili hopes that this would give him the opportunity to broach the subject.

And lo' and behold, "The King of Mirkwood." The announcer states, and the doors open to reveal Thranduil, Legolas, and their retinue.

"King Thranduil. Prince Legolas." Thorin states, his tone civil, but nothing more. "We welcome you to Erebor and hope your stay will be long and enjoyable."

"King Thorin. Prince Fili and Kili." Thranduil addresses them. "We thank you for your hospitality.

Kili's Uncle and Thranduil finish with the formalities and the guests from Mirkwood are escorted out of the room, but not, Kili's happy to note, before Thranduil directs one last glance and a small smile in Kili's direction.

…..

The remaining hours until the Feast are long and tedious. At least an hour or so are spent greeting guests and making sure that they're comfortable and the others are spent getting himself ready for the Feast. Kili wishes he had an excuse to greet Thranduil in a more private setting, but with how many people are bustling about in the hallways, it's impossible to do so without attracting unwanted attention. So, he's forced to wait until evening.

…..

Even at the Feast, Kili's spirits are dampened by the little he gets to see of Thranduil. The Elf is seated at the same table as Kili, but way down the end, which means that Kili can't see the King of Mirkwood unless he leans forward and cranes his head to the side, something that is sure to call attention to Kili. Kili catches a glimpse of his lover's blonde hair and manages to exchange a smile with him when they're both taking their seats, but after that, Kili's forced to endure his Uncle's long welcoming speech and an hour of eating and waiting for other people to be done before he can even get up.

When the Feast is finished and everyone moves into the next room for the music and dancing, Kili looks around the crowd for Thranduil. However, before the dwarf can find him, the first song begins and a warm hand takes his. Kili looks up to see one of the guests, the King of Rohan, who had arrived two days ago and had spent those days spending an inordinate amount of time in the same places that Kili happened to be.

"Prince Kili." The King murmurs, making a small bow, his eyes never leaving Kili's. "May I have this dance?"

Despite the fact that Fengel makes him uneasy, Kili forces a smile and nods. "I would be honored, King Fengel." He allows the older man to lead him onto the floor wrap an arm around his waist. "I trust you are enjoying your stay?"

"Yes. I had heard of the splendor of Erebor, but its treasures far exceed my expectations." Fengel replies, holding Kili's body just a little bit too close to his.

"Well, there is still much work to be done."

"Nevertheless, its beauty is breathtaking." Fengel's hand comes up and tucks a stray hair behind Kili's ear.

Kili looks away. "Thank you. I suppose it's very different from Rohan."

"Yes." Fengel's lips quirk. "There are much more hills than mountains and much more open land than in Erebor. However, the expanse of caverns beneath Helms Deep, our stronghold, run miles deep and yet have barely been mined."

"You should talk to my Uncle." Kili suggests. "Perhaps when we finish rebuilding he could send a group of miners to help you with that."

"I would like that. Especially if you led them."

"I'm…I don't know much about mining." Kili admits. "I wouldn't be a good choice."

"You wouldn't have to dig. You could visit with me. We could do…other things. Just the two of us"

"Maybe someday." Kili says politely, not so sure he'd like those other things.

"I would like very much to show you my own country." The King persists. "You would enjoy it there. In my castle. And I would enjoy having you."

"I'm sure I would." Kili replies. "Perhaps when things settle down around here."

"Whenever is best from you. I-"

The song is trailing off and Kili feels a hand on his shoulder. He's relieved when he looks up to see Thranduil. "Forgive me." He nods to King Fengel. "But I was wondering if perhaps I could have the next dance."

Fengel opens his mouth but, before he can speak, Kili turns to Thranduil. "Of course." He turns back to Fengel. "I hope we'll get the chance to speak again."

King Fengel looks unhappy, but he nods. "As do I." He nods to Thranduil, and turns away.

…

"Thank you." Kili whispers, as Thranduil takes him in his arms. "I was beginning to worry he'd ask for a second dance."

"That I would never allow." Thranduil murmurs. "I'm afraid it was much more difficult than I thought to watch you dance with another. Especially the King of Rohan. I'll be claiming the rest of the dances, if you don't mind."

"Jealous?" Kili sounds pleased at the thought and Thranduil chuckles.

"Very." The Elf admits. "But more concerned than jealous. Fengel is not a good man. You should be careful around him."

"Don't worry. He makes me nervous."

"As well he should. He's greedy. Lustful. And he's far too used to getting his own way. Not even his own people like him."

Kili shrugs. "Well, now you're here to protect me."

Thranduil decides to leave it at that. As long as Kili's careful, things should be fine. "I've missed you." He says instead.

"And I you." Kili murmurs. "You should visit more often."

"I would if I could." Indeed, though Thranduil's done his best to forget the Prince, but to no avail. If anything, his infatuation has increased. Thranduil knows now that he'll never be able to be happy without Kili in his life and this is a bittersweet realization. For eventually, as with all mortals, Kili _will _die and then Thranduil's not sure what he will do. "Being a King has its price. But let's make the most of the time that we have now. Let's go somewhere a bit more private."

Kili looks up at him, his eyes widening slightly. "But won't people notice if we disappear?"

Thranduil shrugs. "Perhaps. However, there _are_ over a hundred people here and most will just assume that we're lost in the crowd."

The Prince seems hesitant and Thranduil's about to tell him that they can simply talk later, but then, "Alright."

Smiling, Thranduil starts to guide Kili towards the edge of the crowd. The song begins to trail off and, as it does, they exit the dance floor. He allows Kili to direct him through a door and they enter into a small sitting room with a couch in front of a roaring fireplace. After glancing around to make sure the room is empty, Thranduil seats himself on the couch, pulling Kili into his lap.

"There." Thranduil says, placing a soft kiss on Kili's lips. "Isn't this better?"

"Definitely." Kili agrees, returning the kiss.


End file.
